Hikaru's Story
by NiftyRobot
Summary: Hikaru tells a story to help cheer up Honey, who is mourning over his loss of Usa-Chan. A sort of sequel to 'Usa-Chan the Demon'.


"A-ah Honey senpai, please stop!"

"Yes, please! We'll make you feel better, we promise!"

Honey looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"B-but no one can find Usa-Chan!"

Tamaki Suoh had done some pretty regretful things in his life: leaving his mother in France, coming to live with his grandmother in Japan, befriending the twins…

But one recent incident stuck to the front of his mind like superglue.

He had killed Usa-Chan, his one and only arch nemesis.

He had sent everyone out looking for him, even though he knew no one would find him. When they gathered back at the Third Music Room, Honey had started crying. The twins tried to comfort him with promises of funny stories and crayons, but Honey didn't comply.

"Are you really going to tell me a story?"

"Yeah."

"…can it have pictures?"

The twins looked each other. "Pictures?"

"Mhm! How about one of you tells the story while the other draws pictures to go along!" Honey smiled.

Kaoru went off the find crayons while Hikaru looked for paper. Everyone sat around Honey on the couches. The twins rushed back with paper and markers. Kaoru sat on his knees on the floor, and snatched the paper from Hikaru's hands. Hikaru sniffed and looked upward, thinking.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonesome prince named Tamaki living in a castle."

Hikaru smiled at Tamaki jokingly, and looked down at Kaoru. He arched an eyebrow at his standing brother before pulling off the cap of a gray marker. He scribbled squares, apparently bricks, forming the shape of a castle. Hikaru continued.

"This lonesome prince had a very smart and awesome accountant name Sir Kyouya. Sir Kyouya gave Prince Tamaki fantastic advice, but was secretly very very creepy."

"What?" Kyouya asked, half listening.

"In this story…you're a perv."

Tamaki blushed and Kaoru busted out laughing from the floor. Hikaru started laughing too, when he saw Kaoru's picture of 'Sir Kyouya' creeping on Tamaki.

"Prince Tamaki had two very funny and incredibly handsome jesters name Hikaru the Awesome and Kaoru the Younger Twin."

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and frowned, then drew a picture of himself and Hikaru as jesters. And, of course, Kaoru drew himself taller than Hikaru.

"Anyway, Prince Tamaki had a loyal bodyguard named Honey. Honey had a bodyguard named Mori…though Honey wasn't much of a bodyguard. He just wanted to eat cake."

Honey laughed. "It's true!"

Hikaru smiled; his story was actually cheering Honey senpai up!

"Whoa whoa whoa, where am I in this story?" Haruhi interjected.

"Now now, Haruhi! Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm getting to it." Hikaru peeked down at Kaoru, who was drawing a diagram of Honey being Tamaki's guard and Mori being Honey's guard.

"One day, Prince Tamaki was lazily staring out his lonesome window. He spotted a handsome knight riding on a white stallion over to his castle. Anxious to leave the isolation he was forced to live with all his life, he ran towards the giant drawbridge to let the knight in. The knight rode over the bridge and to the Prince. He dismounted his horse and lifted his helmet above his head. 'I've come to rescue you!' He shouted to the Prince. Though, the Prince couldn't listen, because the knight wasn't who he thought it was. The knight…was a girl!"

"Gasp!" Kaoru said from the floor, coloring in the knight's short, but pretty hair.

"So, I'm the knight that rescues Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Gee, and we all thought you were an honor student." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.

He looked over the group of people carefully. Tamaki was blushing, Kyouya was looking off in to space, Mori was patting Honey's back, Honey was sniveling from his loss of Usa-Chan, Haruhi was looking back at him angrily, and Kaoru was tugging on his pants sleeve.

Wait, what? He thought. He looked down, and Kaoru pointed to a picture he just drew.

"Make it end like this." He smiled.

Hikaru was a little uneasy. "Why?"

"Because it's sweet!"

"I'm not a sweet guy, Kaoru…"

"Yes you are. To me, at least. Just do it."

Hikaru sighed sharply.

"Prince Tamaki was so astonished by the lady knight's beauty, that he kissed her. They fell in love, and rode off into the sunset to go get married somewhere very pretty and warm. The end."

Kaoru smiled as he showed everyone his picture of Prince Tamaki and Haruhi the Knight kissing.

Tamaki ran off towards the bathroom, his face red, and Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

It was silent for a moment, besides the occasional sniff from Honey.

"I like drawing." Kaoru whispered to no one in particular. Mori suddenly laughed loudly. Honey jumped in surprise, and bumped his knees against the table. Haruhi clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Chain reaction! Nice one, Kaoru." Hikaru gave his brother a high five and then helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, I do try." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck.

Tamaki came walking casually back from the bathroom. Everyone's eyes followed his footsteps.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…"

"Senpai." They said in unison.

"As the boss of this club-"

"You're not the boss," Hikaru interrupted. "Kyouya keeps everything in order here."

"As the KING of this club, I hereby forbid both of you from ever telling stories again. Court dismissed."

Haruhi was the first to leave the room, utterly disgusted with the previous events. Mori and Honey left next. Kyouya reluctantly left, pushing up his glasses as he pushed open the door. Tamaki shoved the twins out, and locked the door behind them. He walked to the pile of colored paper on the floor. He reached down and picked them up, placing them in order of the story.

The flipped through them, in awe of Kaoru's artistry talent. He found the picture of himself and Haruhi kissing and right after that, them riding away into the sunset on her stallion. He smiled to himself, carefully tucking those two away in his pocket. He stapled the other papers, including a blank one at the beginning on which he wrote "Tamaki's Tale". He walked over to the bookshelf and slid the large Dictionary out of place, and hid the papers behind it. He placed the dictionary back in order and sighed.

Sometimes, he wished Hikaru's fairytales would come true.


End file.
